Redemption/Pilot
"FELICTY! GIVE US MINT TEA", 2 voices bellowed."Yes.", Felicity responded. Time to get to work. The she cat moved swiftly and in 1 minute, 2 cups of sweet mint tea were in a tray. "Diva? Aunt Diva", Felicity rested a paw on her aunt's flank. "Here's your-"Mmph. Go away, slug-brain." Felicity sighed, and left. "Sabrina? Here's-"Go away and leave me alone." Felicity walked away and set the tray on the counter. "Felicity", a deep voice meowed. The pitch-black she cat turned around. "Uncle. Do you want mint tea?" He nodded yes, and took a cup. "I heard Nightingalestar of HearthClan is looking for a loner bride for her son. Diva wants Sabrina to be the bride." Felicity looked surprised, then dreamy. "What an honor it would be to be married to a clan leader's son. Sabrina is very lucky" Her uncle chuckled. "Felicity. The alliance hasn't even been fixed." Then, in a lower voice, he said. "If she does get married, they'll send her back in a day or two...you know." They both had a good laugh. "What's the orphan laughing about?", yawned a cat. They turned around. Diva. "Oh nothing, we were just talking.", her uncle explained. "Humph", her aunt meowed crossly, and turned to sit at the table, where Felicity had made breakfast. But she wasn't okay. Not after that word. Orphan. It rang so many memories. Like how when she was still 3 moons old, the truth was revealed. By Diva. That her 'mouse-brained' parents had died in a flood and left their burden behind. And then the taunting began, and continued up to now, when she was 17 moons old. "There had better be something good.", Sabrina stalked in. "Oh, and Sabrina, you have to look good for Nightingalestar.", Diva explained. "But why?", Sabrina scoffed. "I'm already lookin' fab." "Not just that. You need to seem innocent too. Pretend you don't know how to talk. And hunt. Or fight. Neither of them. She HAS to accept you. Oh, Sabrina, you'll be royalty!" The cream she cat beamed, both unnoticing of the heartbroken she cat standing in the corner. ---- "Yo man! The interview's today", Thornheart swooned. "Cut it out", Coalstorm mumbled. "And I'm not even going. Only my mom is, remember?" Thornheart shrugged, and bounced. "Hmmmm maybe she can get me a girlfriend while she's at it." Coalstorm shrugged. "Speaking of she cats...what do I do about Apple?" Thornheart shrugged. "Don't say anything till the wedding, then when she find out, flick her off like a flea." "Dude that's cruel." Coalstorm sighed and put his head down. What would he do about his girlfriend? He loved Apple, but his mother didn't like her and wanted a new bride for him. She searched for a loner bride as no she cat in the clan would match him. And plus, Apple was sometimes too needy for his liking. But she was his reputation, and as though, they fit well with each other. Now she would be replaced with some stranger cat he had no clue who was? "Coalstorm!", he heard his mother call. "Yes, mom?" "I'm going out to find a bride. Stay put. Let's hope this time is our lucky charm!" "Okay, mom!" He frowned after Nightingalestar turned and walked away. When will I tell her, I don't want to let go of Apple? ---- "Aunt Diva?" "What, you useless lump of fur?" Felicity flinched. "I-um-think...um...Nightingalestar is nearby?" Diva looked panicked, then furious. "How dare you tell us only now? SABRINA!!!!" "What do you want?!", the she cat replied rudely. "SHE'S HERE SHE'S COMING!" The cream she cat raced over. "Get ready quick! Then rehearse." Diva abruptly turned to Felicity. "And you! You...um...create something clan cattish! HURRY!" Felicity knew just what to serve. Honeycombs. She set out a slice of honeycomb and water. A few minutes later, someone spoke: "Excuse me? I am Nightingalestar of HearthClan. I am looking for a bride for my son. The End Category:Redemption